Sanding is generally considered one of the more tedious jobs associated with woodworking (and working similar materials). Often, power tools of various types are employed to ease the burden of sanding. One tool that is commonly employed is a power drill outfitted with a sanding disk that rotates when the drill motor is engaged.
Using a drill as a sanding device can have drawbacks when attempting to sand the inside of a narrow and deep workpiece. A good example is that of a deep wooden bowl or other vessel turned on a woodturning lathe. Often, the drill itself is too large to be able to comfortably fit inside the vessel and permit sanding of the deeper areas of the vessel. Moreover, a drill can be difficult to control when held by a single hand in attempts to sand inside such a vessel. While long mandrels are available that can be used to extend the reach of a sanding disk, the longer the mandrel, the more difficult they are to control.